Diamond Select Ghostbusters: Slimer Action Figure
Slimer Action Figure is an action figure released in series 3 of Diamond Select's 7 inch action figure line. Based off of the first film's Slimer. Series 3 also included Janine Melnitz and Quittin' Time Ray. All three were released in two versions, Toy's R Us exclusive Basic version, which lacked the diorama parts. The other version Select features the diorama parts to build the Rooftop scene. Slimer also got a exclusive release at Gamestop made of Glow in the dark plastic. Toy Descriptions Basic Slimer comes with: (3) interchangeable faces basic stand Select Slimer comes with: (3) interchangeable faces diorama parts Gamestop Exclusive Slimer comes with: (3) interchangeable faces basic stand Back of Card Description Basic One of the resident ghosts at the venerable Sedewick Hotel in New York City, this focused, non-terminal repeating phantasm (or class 5 full roaming vapor) haunted the 12th floor for years, and was known to most of the hotel staff. He was eventually trapped, becoming the Ghostbusters' first capture, but he was later released from the containment grid by Walter Peck, and proceeded to seek out the nearest hot dog cart and chow down. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features multiple points of articulation as well as interchangeable faces. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Select One of the resident ghosts at the venerable Sedewick Hotel in New York City, this focused, non-terminal repeating phantasm (or class 5 full roaming vapor) haunted the 12th floor for years, and was known to most of the hotel staff. However, when his activities became more brazen (possibly due to the attempted incursion by Gozer the Gozerian), the hotel manager was forced to call the Ghostbusters. After Ray spotted him eating from a room service cart, the "little spud" slimed Peter before holing up in the hotel's ballroom. He was eventually trapped, becoming the Ghostbusters' first capture, but he was later released from the containment grid by Walter Peck, and proceeded to seek out the nearest hot dog cart and chow down. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features multiple points of articulation as well as accessories and diorama parts. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Gamestop Exclusive One of the resident ghosts at the venerable Sedewick Hotel in New York City, this focused, non-terminal repeating phantasm (or class 5 full roaming vapor) haunted the 12th floor for years, and was known to most of the hotel staff. He was eventually trapped, becoming the Ghostbusters' first capture, but he was later released from the containment grid by Walter Peck, and proceeded to seek out the nearest hot dog cart and chow down. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features multiple points of articulation as well as interchangeable faces. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Gallery GhostbustersSeries3ByDiamondSelectStockImageSc01.jpg|Promo picture of Series 3 GhostbustersSlimerStockImageSc01.jpg|Slimer (Promo picture) GhostbustersSlimerStockImageSc02.jpg|Slimer (Promo picture) GhostbustersBasicSlimerByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Basic Slimer GhostbustersBasicSlimerByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Basic Slimer GhostbustersSlimerSelectStockImageSc01.jpg|Front of Select Slimer (Promo picture) GhostbustersSlimerSelectStockImageSc02.jpg|Back of Select Slimer (Promo picture) GhostbustersSelectSlimerByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Select Slimer GhostbustersSelectSlimerByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Select Slimer GhostbustersSelectSlimerByDiamondSelectSc03.png|Side of Select Slimer GhostbustersSlimerStockImageSc03.jpg|Gamestop Exclusive Slimer (Promo picture) GhostbustersBasicSlimerGameStopByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Gamestop Exclusive Slimer GhostbustersBasicSlimerGameStopByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Gamestop Exclusive Slimer Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:Diamond Select Figures